Simple Little Gift
by forensicsfan
Summary: An unexpected outcome from a simple little gift.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Don't own them, didn't create them, don't profit from them, but I do thoroughly enjoy them.  
  
This is in response to a challenge that I issued. Please read and let me know what you think.  
  
Thanks to Brianna for taking the time to review.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Who would have ever thought that it would snow in Las Vegas on Christmas Eve? Yet here it was 29 degrees, an inch and a half of snow on the ground, and more in the forecast. Sara Sidle leaned up against her Denali and watched the snow fall. That was the one thing she missed about Boston; the snow. It had been a slow night in the lab and she'd caught up on all of her paperwork. So here she was, taking a break by standing in the parking lot of the Las Vegas Crime Lab watching the desert turn into a winter wonderland. There was just something magical about when it snowed at night that she loved. Everything just seemed extraordinarily quiet and peaceful.  
  
Footsteps crunching in the snow alerted her to someone approaching. She glanced over to the source of the sound to see Greg Sanders walking toward her wearing his lab coat with his arms wrapped around his body in an attempt to keep warm.  
  
He smiled, glancing up at the falling snow before looking directly at her. "I never thought I'd need to own a parka again once I moved to Vegas."  
  
Sara grinned. "Well, you can never say never in Vegas."  
  
He extended a small package toward her grinning. "I was handing out gifts and I didn't see you inside. I got everyone the same thing, you never know when it might come in handy. Merry Christmas."  
  
A slightly perplexed expression crossed her face as she took the package from him. "Uh, thanks, Greg. Merry Christmas."  
  
Greg grinned at her as he rubbed his arms, then gestured toward the lab with his thumb. "I'm going back inside, it's cold out here."  
  
Sara smiled as she watched him make his way carefully back to the building, trying to stifle a laugh as he slipped on a patch of ice and very comically righted himself without taking a tumble. He turned around and grinned at her before he disappeared into the building. She glanced down at the package and let out a sigh, putting it into the pocket of her jacket, vowing to open it later when she was at home alone.  
  
Christmas was not exactly her favorite time of year. It just reminded her of how lonely she was. Not that she felt this was usually a bad thing, she worked extra hours on a regular basis, and didn't have time for much of a social life outside of work. But Christmas was different. It was a time that she wanted to be with someone, and right now, there was a particular someone she had in mind. Someone who knew all about family and Christmas. In fact she was surprised he hadn't flow to Texas to be with his family this year. She silently wondered what Nick would be doing for Christmas tomorrow.  
  
As if on cue, she heard the crunching of snow again under someone's approaching footsteps. As Sara glanced over she noticed the soft spoken Texan approach. A smile pulled at the corners of her mouth.  
  
Nick had his leather jacket zipped all the way up and a wide grin spread across his face. "Is this not the most incredible thing you've ever seen?" He gestured toward the falling snow.  
  
Sara had to laugh at the childlike wonder on Nick's face. "I guess you didn't see too many white Christmases in Texas." She kicked at the snow with the toe of her boot.  
  
He shook his head and leaned against the Denali next to her, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "Nope. You?"  
  
"I think we had one when I was growing up in California, but when I was going to Harvard, the whole winter was snowy." She smiled at the memory.  
  
Nick glanced over at her. "Did you open your gift from Greg yet?" He looked somewhat amused.  
  
She shook her head and pulled the package out of her pocket and studied it for a moment before looking over at Nick suspiciously. "No. Why? Should I be scared?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "Not necessarily." He smiled at her. "He's right though, you never know when it might come in handy." His expression was almost conspiratorial.  
  
She looked perplexed. "I'm not sure I want to open it now."  
  
Nick laughed. "It's not that bad, really."  
  
Sara just held the package in her hand and watched the snow fall. "So why didn't you go home to Texas for Christmas?"  
  
Nick glanced over at her. "Oh, I don't know, I guess I just wanted to spend Christmas here this year." Nick elbowed her good naturedly and smiled. Flakes of snow melted as they hit his face.  
  
Sara smiled in spite of herself.  
  
"What are you doing for Christmas, Sara?" He studied her as she glanced at the ground.  
  
Sara carved a line in the snow with the toe of her boot. "Uh, I thought I might work." She didn't sound terribly excited at the prospect.  
  
"You're not even on the schedule for tomorrow. It's Christmas. You can't work on Christmas." Nick reached over and touched her arm causing her to look at him. "Come have Christmas with me. I've invited everyone to stop by, but if you're not doing anything I'd love it if you would spend the day with me." He grinned at her as he leaned over and laughed sheepishly. "Besides, I left your present at home."  
  
"You got me a present?" Sara sounded slightly incredulous.  
  
He nodded and grinned. "Yes, I got you a present. Why do you sound so surprised?"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because I didn't get anyone anything." Sara replied softly, glancing at the ground.  
  
"Hey, no presents? That's it, Sidle, we're all just going to have to disown you." There was teasing in Nick's voice as he feigned hurt.  
  
Sara laughed. "I could give you what Greg gave me." She held out the package.  
  
Nick shook his head. "Thanks, but no. I already have one. You should keep it, you never know when you might need one of those."  
  
Sara looked at the package with a smirk. "Coming from Greg, this could be anything."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. "Why don't you open it and relieve yourself of the suspense?"  
  
Sara pursed her lips together and furrowed her brow. "Am I going to be embarrassed by what's in here?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "I'll make you a deal. You open it and I'll show you how it works."  
  
Sara tilted her head slightly letting out a nervous laugh. "Why don't you just show me what he got you?"  
  
Nick chuckled. "If I show you what he gave me, the surprise will be gone." Nick gestured toward the building. "Besides, I left mine in my locker."  
  
Sara let out a sigh. "Ok, I'll open it, but you better promise to show me how it works."  
  
Nick grinned. "I promise."  
  
Sara just shook her head and smiled as she unwrapped the small box, stuffing the wrapping paper into her pocket. She pulled the lid off the box and stifled a laugh at what she saw.  
  
Before she could say anything, Nick had picked up the contents of the box and held them over her head. A wide grin spread across his face. "I promised to show you how it works, remember?"  
  
Sara's cheeks were slightly pinker as she glanced up at Nick. "You knew what was in there when you said that. Didn't you?" She shoved the box into her pocket and couldn't help but smile.  
  
Nick nodded, grinning at her as he stepped in front of her, still dangling the mistletoe over her head. "And I never break a promise."  
  
Sara rolled her eyes at him and couldn't help but smile as a soft laugh escaped her lips.  
  
Nick leaned in and softly kissed her.  
  
Sara giggled against his lips as the snowflakes hit the tip of her nose.  
  
Nick pulled back, grinning. "I only wish I'd thought of giving you mistletoe for Christmas."  
  
"Oh, really." Sara looked into his eyes with a wide smile that exposed the gap in her front teeth.  
  
Nick nodded and then glanced up at the mistletoe he still held above her head. "Oh, look, it's still there."  
  
Sara giggled and this time, she leaned up and kissed him softly. As she pulled away, she reached up and took it out of his hand, putting it into her pocket. She had a smug look on her face. "I think I'd better hold onto that?"  
  
He stood there grinning widely with raised eyebrows. "Oh, really? And why is that?"  
  
She feigned innocence. "Because."  
  
"Because why?" He was enjoying this little game.  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled. "Because you never know when I might need it."  
  
Nick raised an eyebrow curiously as he rested his hands on her hips. "Are you planning on trying it out on Greg?"  
  
She giggled and shook her head. "No, I don't want to kiss Greg, but you said you already had some in your locker."  
  
Nick nodded. "Uh, huh. That's true I do."  
  
Sara tilted her head flirtatiously. "Well, I thought I'd better hold onto this in case I needed to kiss you again."  
  
"Good thinking." Nick grinned as he slid his hands around her back and laced his fingers together. He looked into her eyes questioningly. "Does that mean you'll spend Christmas with me?"  
  
She nodded, her smile growing wider. "Uh huh."  
  
"Good." Nick leaned down and kissed her for all he was worth, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer as the snow continued to fall.  
  
From inside the lab, Greg stood at the double glass doors with Warrick and Catherine. All three had grins on their faces as Greg remarked. "See, I told you it would work." 


	2. Christmas

Nick and Sara were heading down the hallway on their way back into the lab. Grissom was in his office as the pair poked their heads in.  
  
"You gonna stop by later, Gris?" Nick inquired, curious if their boss was interested in showing a little holiday cheer.  
  
He glanced up over the rim of his glasses. "Sure." Grissom noticed the damp hair of the two young CSIs and surmised that they had both been outside in the freak snow fall. "Is it still snowing outside?"  
  
Nick grinned and nodded. "Can you believe this? I don't think I've ever seen it snow here."  
  
"1996." Grissom stated matter of factly.  
  
Nick wrinkled his brow.  
  
Sara chuckled. "What happened in 1996?"  
  
Grissom's mouth curled up in a half smile. "The last time it snowed in Vegas was in 1996. February 26th to be exact. About a half inch fell."  
  
Nick and Sara exchanged an amused glance. Nick chuckled. "Remind me not to play trivial pursuit with you, Gris."  
  
Grissom raised an amused eyebrow. "You know many people think that just because this is the desert that it's always warm and it would never snow."  
  
"Just like people who think it only rains in Seattle." Sara quipped.  
  
Nick deadpanned. "You mean it doesn't?"  
  
Sara smirked. "Isn't Antarctica considered a desert?"  
  
Grissom let out a soft chuckle. "Yes, it is. A desert is considered a desert based on lack of precipitation and vegetation, not temperature."  
  
"When do you think you'll stop by?" Nick asked.  
  
"Is there a specific time you wanted everyone to stop by?" Grissom asked for clarification.  
  
Nick shook his head and smiled. "No, but Sara here is going to help me make breakfast so I thought I'd see how much we should make."  
  
Grissom surveyed his desk briefly. "Well, I've still got a few things to take care of here, and then I thought I'd go home and get a little sleep. Just because it's a holiday doesn't mean crime takes a break."  
  
"We'll see you tonight then?" Nick concluded.  
  
Grissom nodded and watched with interest as the two young CSIs left his office together.  
  
Nick and Sara ran into Catherine who was heading toward the front door of the lab.  
  
She glanced over at the pair and grinned, glad that Greg's plan had worked. "You two heading out?"  
  
Sara nodded, a smile playing at her lips. "We're going to go make breakfast at Nick's. When are you and Lindsey stopping by?"  
  
Catherine smiled. "Well, I'm sure that Lindsey is having a hard time waiting to open her presents, so give me an hour or two."  
  
"I've got something for her under my tree, Cath." Nick grinned. Of all the CSIs, it was obvious he loved Christmas the most.  
  
"I'll let her know. See you guys in a little while." Catherine waved as she headed out the door.  
  
Sara turned toward Nick. "Are Warrick and Greg coming for breakfast?"  
  
"I'm in." Greg was walking towards them with a more appropriate jacket for the weather than he'd had on earlier when he'd walked outside in his lab coat. "Warrick's coming too."  
  
Sara glanced over at Greg and she tried to contain her smile. "Uh, Greg, I just wanted to thank you again for the gift. That was very thoughtful."  
  
Greg chuckled. "So, did you open it yet?" He knew full well that she had.  
  
Sara began to smile. "Yes, I did." She glanced at Nick and her smile widened even further. "You were right, it came in handy."  
  
Greg observed their interaction with some amusement. "So, Nick, how about yours?"  
  
Nick glanced at Greg and then it began to dawn on him. "You set us up, didn't you?"  
  
Greg just grinned. "Well, someone had to give you two a push. Who better but the man." He patted himself on the chest.  
  
Sara giggled and leaned over and kissed Greg on the cheek. "Thanks, Greg. I couldn't think of a nicer Christmas present."  
  
Nick cleared his throat and feigned hurt. "You haven't even opened mine yet."  
  
Sara smirked. "You're better than a Christmas present."  
  
Nick grinned and reached over and took her hand. "So are you."  
  
"Can we save the sap for the syrup on those waffles you promised us?" Warrick sauntered up and teased his friends.  
  
"Ok, I meet you guys at my place." Nick grinned and pulled Sara along with him as the four left the building.  
  
Greg and Warrick exchanged amused glances as they watched Nick walk Sara to her Denali and leaned over to kiss her.  
  
Warrick interjected. "We might want to take a detour on the way to Nick's. I have a feeling they won't be getting there for a little while."  
  
Nick and Sara were still standing there kissing next to Sara's Denali as both Greg and Warrick pulled out of the parking lot. 


End file.
